Field
This disclosure relates to a positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of preparing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. Lithium rechargeable batteries use an organic electrolyte solution and thereby, have twice or more as high a discharge voltage than a conventional battery using an alkali aqueous solution. Accordingly, lithium batteries have high energy density.
A lithium-transition metal oxide having a structure being capable of intercalating lithium ions, such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<x<1), and the like may be used as positive active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery.
Various carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, which intercalate and deintercalate lithium, and oxides such as tin oxide, lithium vanadium-based oxide, and the like have been used as negative active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery.